Second Chance
by dracofan163
Summary: Before Hermione and Draco started school at Hogwarts, Draco asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. She had to turn him down. Now as they are in their 7th year, old emotions start to come back and they realize that they want to fight for the love they though
1. The Hogwarts Express

Second Chance

Summary: Before Hermione and Draco started school at Hogwarts, Draco asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. She had to turn him down. Now as they are in their 7th year, old emotions start to come back and they realize that they want to fight for the love they thought they'd lost. Rated for later chapters and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Hermione sat alone on the Hogwarts Express in the heads compartment. She was reading, Hogwarts a History, one of her favorite books. The head boy had not arrived yet so she had no clue who it was. Before she could have time to wander about it, the door to the compartment burst open and she saw Malfoy standing there saying, "This has got to be a mistake! That fucking mudblood can't be head girl!"

"Well, that's just too bad for you then, because I am," Hermione said in a very calm tone not even looking up from her book. She knew that he'd called her a mudblood before and that didn't really matter to her. The reason why she was upset was because her worst nightmare was confirmed, Malfoy was head boy.

_Flashback_

_Hermione and Draco were walking behind the Malfoy Manor hand in hand. "Hermione," Draco said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I have something I want to ask you."_

"_What is it Draco? You know you can ask me anything."_

"_Well, I was wondering.... if you would like to be my girlfriend. I've liked you since the day I met you_ _and I would love it if you would be mine. What do you say?"_

_Hermione started to cry, but in between sobs she managed to get out, "I'm sorry Draco, I just can't." She had really wanted to be his girlfriend so badly, but they weren't allowed to be together and he and she both knew that. He was a pureblood and she was muggle-born. How could he have not understood this? All this time she had been fighting her urging feelings for Draco and now she had to let him go._

_Draco saw that Hermione could not stop crying and it broke his heart to see her cry. She slowly stopped crying as he turned away from her._

"_You have to understand, Draco, you know we can't be together."_

"_Whatever mudblood, just leave me alone."_

_Hermione started to cry again and against her better judgement she said, "Fine Malfoy," and then left. If Hermione would have stayed around for about a second longer, she would have seen Malfoy turn around. He watched her walk into the distance to get away from him and even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he said, "Wait. I just wanted to let you know that I love you." After he said that, a single tear slid down his face as he fell to the ground and started sobbing._

_End of flashback_

Hermione had never told her friends about her and Malfoy because it was so long ago and just the thought of what happened between them brings tears to her eyes as it was now.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy with her tear stained eyes and he said, "Granger, what's wrong?"

"Like you would care," she said even though she didn't mean it. Deep down she knew that she loved Malfoy now, that she had always loved him. She was just never able to admit it. But the fact was, he probably hated her now so there was no point. This ent her into another round of tears. "Excuse me," she said as rushed past Malfoy to find Ginny. She needed someone to talk to.

Malfoy stood there awestruck. Had him calling her a mudblood forced her into tears? He'd called her that many times before. But right now he could only think of one other time that he'd done it. It broke his heart to see her cry. He sat down where she has just been moments ago as, for only the second time in his life, a single tear streaked down his face.

I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out soon!


	2. Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's character.

Chapter 2: Arriving

Hermione sat in the compartment with Ginny until they had reached Hogwarts. She had been more than willing to tell Ginny about everything that had happened and escape from sitting alone in a compartment with Malfoy. That was the thing she least wanted to do at the moment. Even though he had seen her do it before, she always got embarrassed when she cried in front of him. He probably thought she was weak. She had tried so much throughout all of her years at Hogwarts to forget her love for him, but now, as they were both heads, that would be very hard to do.

Malfoy sat there for a moment and allowed the tears to run down his face. He didn't care what he looked like anymore. He was way past that. Each time he had stopped crying, he thought of Hermione's face streaked with tears of anguish and hurt that he couldn't stop or protect her from which made him cry even more.

Just as Malfoy had finally stopped crying for good, the train stopped. They were finally at Hogwarts.

Emotions ran high for Hermione as she re-entered the Great Hall for the beginning of the year. It was lit with thousands of candles and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the starry night sky. It was so beautiful. Hermione heard two male voices calling out to her. She found that they were Harry and Ron's.

"Ron," she exclaimed as she broke out into a run, "Harry! I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We're glad to see you too, Hermione," said Harry. Then he whispered, "Ron hasn't stopped talking about you all summer."

Ron, overhearing this, blushed furiously as his ears went red and he gazed upon Hermione. (A/N: Don't worry, this is a Draco Hermione fanfic.)

"Hello Ronald," Hermione said in her playful tone. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and as she did so, he turned even more red than he already was if that was possible.

"Hi Hermione," Ron replied in a very shy voice as if he spoke any louder, Hermione would vanish. Just as they were sitting down, Dumbledore walked in the Great Hall.

"Good evening students. I'm looking forward to another great and exciting year here at Hogwarts." He then sighed, "I'm also quite sad that some of our most talented students will be leaving this year and going on to their jobs out in the wizarding world. We hope we have prepared them well. While I am on the subject, I would like to introduce our new head boy and girl. Head boy this year is Draco Malfoy."

Draco stood up from his place at the Slytherin table and turned around so everyone could see him. The Slytherin house table cheered very loudly, but no one else seemed to. Draco smirked and then sat down.

"Our head girl this year is Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up and looked around. The whole Great Hall, except the Slytherin table of course, erupted in cheers. Everyone was so happy for Hermione. She felt that all of her hard work over the past six years had finally payed off. She sat down as Ron patted her on the back. Dumbledore made a few more announcements, but no one was paying attention because they were all so hungry. Once he was done, he clapped his hands together twice and the feast appeared on the plates before them.

They all ate until they were extremely full and very sleepy. Professor McGonagal called Hermione and Draco over to her once most of the people had left the Great Hall.

"Since you are head boy and girl," she said, "You will have your own rooms."

Hermione and Malfoy followed the Professor through twists and turns of the building until they finally reached a dead end. On the stone wall in front of them was a very small picture of a lion with a snake wrapped around it. If you weren't looking at it hard enough, you wouldn't have even known it was there.

Professor McGonagal turned around to face Malfoy and Hermione. "Head girl gets to choose the password."

It took Hermione a moment before she decided on what she wanted to be the password. "Crookshanks," she finally said, picking her cat's name as the password.

Malfoy was about to make a comment on the password she'd chosen, but the wall that was just in front of them disappeared and they saw their common room. It was beautiful, decorated in colors of scarlet, gold, green, and silver. Everything was magnificent. Neither Hermione nor Malfoy could find anything to say. Professor McGonagal turned and left to let them explore their new living space. They each walked up to their rooms, which were decorated exactly as they would have dreamed it. The only problem with all of this was that they shared a bathroom.

I know that chapter didn't really have much to it, but I promise the next one will be better.


	3. Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Chapter 3: Classes

Hermione had just woken up from sleeping in her new bed all night. It was very peaceful to wake up in her own room instead of being woken up by a bunch of rowdy first years. Hermione got up and took a quick shower before getting ready for her first classes of the year which she was really looking forward to. She was just about to step out of the common room when she saw Malfoy walk sleepily down the stairs having just woke up. He had no shirt on and Hermione couldn't help but notice his Seeker's build. His chest was very toned and muscular. He was also very tan. Hermione couldn't keep herself from staring with her mouth hanging open.

"Like what you see Granger?" Malfoy said in a teasing voice. Hermione didn't respond. "Well, that's just too bad because I would never let a mudblood like you come and touch me, so you just have to stare from afar." he finished with a very evil smirk on his face.

Hermione couldn't believe him. She hated him. She couldn't just go around staring at him whenever she pleased. He would start to get the wrong idea. She liked Ron, the nice guy, not Draco, the one who'd broken her heart so many years before. She had to be over him. Yet something inside her stirred and she knew this wasn't exactly true, but she blocked out any other possibility from her mind. She stopped staring at Draco as she headed through the portrait hole to get to her first class. This was going to be a long year...

I'm sorry this chapter was so short compared to the other ones, but I promise the next one will be longer so enjoy.


End file.
